The Firephage Clone Purge RP
Finn168719Finnittaniagee: The authorites are killing off Clones..... *10:00Dudegi WCAnd victims don't only go after clones **a police car zooms down the road* *10:01Finn168719Finnittaniagee: Too extreme for their standards... *10:01Dudegi WC*it has an energy grappling hook thing* **to catch clones in the air and keep them from escaping* *10:02Finn168719Finnittaniagee grabs a rocket launcher and shoots at the Police Car *10:03Dudegi WC*it blows up* **the officers inside die* *10:03Finn168719The Weegee Clones ended up falling to the ground, getting bruised in the process *One of them broke their arm *10:03Dudegi WC*however more police quickly show up after noticing* **Finnittaniagee is getting surrounded* *10:03Finn168719Finnittaniagee blows a whistle and the army of Centipede robots showed up *The Centipede Robots aims their weapon at the police force and gets in a brawl *10:04Beckitten27beck: what is even going on? *10:04Dudegi WC*everyone is forced into cover* **every civilian anyway* *10:04Finn168719Beck sees multiple Centipede Robots slaughtering the Police Force *TheMoarKrabsSquirrel has joined the chat. *10:04I never turn backhi *10:05TheMoarKrabsSquirrelhi *10:05Finn168719Hello *10:05I never turn backi havent seen you in a while *10:05Dudegi WC*more sophisticated policemen arrive* *10:05I never turn backAden sees *Aden: WHAT THE HECK *10:05Dudegi WC*one of them throws a power drain ball* **which releases an EMP field* *10:05Finn168719Finnittaniagee grabs a grenade and throws at the sophisticated policemen *10:05Beckitten27beck takes cover in a hurry *10:06Dudegi WC*the grenade is shot out of the air* *10:06Beckitten27beck: there must be a reason for this *10:06Finn168719Finnittaniagee: Oh well. *Finnittaniagee decides to pull out the teleportation device and teleports into the hideout *10:06Dudegi WC*the alarms sound* **the heavy code red get your ass into shelter alarms* *10:07Beckitten27beck runs as quickly as she can *10:07Dudegi WC*Weegee Clones attempt to kill officers in order to use their cars as cover* *10:07Beckitten27and then enters the nearest shelter *beck: i should be safe here \ *10:08Dudegi WC*some of them succeeded, some died* *10:08I never turn backAden does the same *TheEnderGamer has joined the chat. *10:08Dudegi WC*the more advanced (as I'm now calling them) police are hacking into the teleportation grid* **they're going to attempt to teleport the firephage wave that's approaching away* *10:09Finn168719Finnittaniagee decides to employ counterhacking security force into his own teleportation grid *As well as high-level security he bought *10:09I never turn backomg *its the dank ememr *hi ender *10:09TheEnderGamerhi *10:10Finn168719Which makes it complex to hack *too complex *10:10Dudegi WC*it works, but there's a catch* *10:10Finn168719Or I shall say, too difficult *10:10Dudegi WC*only larger amounts of it are teleported, since some of it is in the air and tiny* **so teleporting it would teleport the air everyone needs to breathe as well* **firephage zombies start approaching* **posters and stuff are quickly put up* *10:13Beckitten27i have to step out *be back soon *10:13Dudegi WC"If you're a Weegee Clone and you want to live, enlist to fight off the firephage zombies today!" *10:13Beckitten27keep going *10:13Dudegi WCbye **some enlisted* *10:14Finn168719Finnittaniagee decides to hire a group of sophisticated mercenaries to slaughter the police force *10:15Dudegi WC*they were forced out of the city limits and the zombies attacked them as distraction* **Rocket Launchers blew them all to kingdom kong* *10:16Finn168719Finnittaniagee employed a group of mercenaries inside the city he is in to slaughter the police force *Which is from the United 'Gees... *10:17Dudegi WC*mercenaries started sniping the rocket launching ones* **along with anyone of high importance that was in the open* *10:19Finn168719The mercenaries started to slowly slaughter the entire local military *10:20Dudegi WC*firephage starts to fill the air* *10:20Beckitten27back *10:20Dudegi WC*clones that aren't dead or in some sort of shelter* **are starting to get growths and pain* *wb beck **:D *emotes die *10:21Beckitten27ok *beck: i'm lucky i'm safe *10:21Finn168719Finnittaniagee: The pollens... *Finnittaniagee: Just an ordinary pollen that can't infect Fakegees... *10:22I never turn backwb *Aden: me too *10:22Dudegi WC*unless Finnittaniagee can turn into a fire form* *10:22Beckitten27beck: despite that i think only clones can get it, you never know *10:23Dudegi WCCrowd Control Pete: Well this is what we have to do unfortunately *Crowd Control Pete: This thing just came out of nowhere and no one knows how deadly it is aside from the clones *Crowd Control Pete: It could be killing every other plant for all we know *10:24Finn168719Finnittaniagee: Okay. *Sreegee recieves a phone call from Finnittaniagee *Finnittaniagee: You should form a military. *Finnittaniagee: Just for fun. *10:25Dudegi WC*the remaining police charge out to vaporize the infected clones* *10:25TheEnderGamerSreegee: Yeah, I had that idea in mind and I should probably do it *10:25Dudegi WC*before they reach the final stage* **all of them are currently in stage 1* **screaming can be heard because pain* *10:29Finn168719The pollen sucking machine is employed to reduce the firephagic pollen *The Mercenaries sniped the remaining Police *10:31I never turn backShadgee teleports to Shadgee *10:31Beckitten27beck: i honestly have a bad feeling right now *10:31I never turn back*shadgee teleports to sreegee *gtg *bye *10:32Dudegi WC*Shadgee can't teleport* *10:32Finn168719The pollens are around Shadgee, because teleportation *10:32Dudegi WC*the grid doesn't work* **most of the police on duty are dead* **off duty cops are called in* *10:32Beckitten27bye *10:32Finn168719The Centipede Robots are being bought back to power unexpectedly *The Centipede Robots started charging at the off duty cops with help of the Mercenaries *10:33Dudegi WC*suddenly lasers start shooting at the robots from the sky* **apparently the chief of police called for help from the non-clone controlled military* *10:34Finn168719One robot decided to use the scanning mechanic to search for the thing that is shooting lasers at the sky while dodging *Which can shoot a missile at the thing if scanned completely *10:36Dudegi WC*the scanner can't lock on* **the ship is moving like a phaton from Halo 5* **aka rapid sideways movements* *10:38Finn168719The Centipede Robots decide to turn into Centipede ships and started flying in the sky, shooting the ships *The remaining Centipede Robots are now ships *The civilians observed the Centipede Ships attacking the other ships who are shooting at them in the sky *10:40Dudegi WC*ships float below the centipede robots since they are airborne enough* **they charge up heavier lasers* *10:42Finn168719The centipede robots dropped bombs from their chest *Hiddenlich has joined the chat. *10:43Beckitten27hi lich *10:44Dudegi WC*the lasers vaporize the bombs* *10:45Finn168719The Centipede robots decide to activate the forcefields *10:45Dudegi WC*and a few civilians yell at the robots for almost dropping bombs on the city* *10:45Beckitten27beck: i need to do something *10:46Finn168719The robots decide to charge into the ships *10:46Dudegi WC*the ships do the teleport-movement to dodge* *10:46Beckitten27beck: but i'm not sure if it's safe o go out *10:46Dudegi WC*beck can hear screaming* **because clones in pain from firephage* *10:47Finn168719The United *The United 'Gees started blaming the Centinid Republic because Centipede robots *10:48Dudegi WC*beck and others watch a news report from the tv* **unfortunately it's an old tv with only 1080i resolution* *10:48Beckitten27beck: it could be worse *10:48Hiddenlich(So, what is going on in this role-play?) *10:48Beckitten27beck: at least we get nws **news *10:49Dudegi WC(So we were in one city( *(Where clones were being hunted and killed by the police) *(And one group led by Finnitaniagee started sniping the police) *(and trying to stop the killing) *(Meanwhile a wave of firephage in the air was coming through) *(So the teleportation grid was hacked to teleport most of it away) *10:50Finn168719(And the Group consists of Mercenaries and Centipede Robots) *10:50Dudegi WC(but no one can use it now) *10:50Hiddenlich(Don't be offended by what I have to say. It is just a joke. I am not racist or insensitive) *10:50Beckitten27and beck fled to a shelter *10:50Finn168719(And then the Group starts eliminated the entire police force, causing the military to be involved) *10:51Dudegi WC(Basically imagine every post apocalyptic movie involving riots against the police, except now with added racism) *10:51Hiddenlich(I smell Weegee Clone Lives Matter...) *10:52Finn168719(I smell it as well) *(And he's cooking it) *10:52Beckitten27well, maybe if there wasn't firephage *10:52Finn168719(Which he is the Rock) *WWE reference *10:52Dudegi WC(Ok how about this then) *(Roadkill with Weegee) *10:53Finn168719(And now the United 'Gees started blaming the Centinid Republic because of this mess) *10:53Dudegi WC(Idk how many of you have played roadkill on the xbox or ps2) *10:53Hiddenlich(Okay, let's continue. I'll put myself in as someone that won't derail the role-play) *10:53TheMoarKrabsSquirrel(i'll do a thing) *10:54Dudegi WCNews Reporter: And for our top story tonight *10:54Finn168719News Reporter 2: A group of Centinids lead by a Fakegee went on a killing spree. *News Reporter 2: Which they are a threat to our government. *10:54Dudegi WC*I was gonna say something more broad but ok *News Reporter: This is likely due to the killing of the Weegee Clones, which has only escalated due to the new knowledge about the deadly virus known as Firephage *10:55Finn168719News Reporter 2: And the Centinid Republic is likely to be blamed for the killings *10:55Dudegi WCNews Reporter: Clones are the primary and possibly only carriers and so many are just killing them now to prevent aggressive zombies from popping up *10:56Finn168719The Finnittanian spies are deployed in the United 'Gees Galaxy *10:56Dudegi WCNews Reporter: If you see an orange-red odd looking clump of fire-flower like material, vaporize it immediately or stay far away *10:56TheMoarKrabsSquirrel*in the background a Weegee Clone infected with the Purple Mushroom virus is seen. All of a sudden, he begins showing signs of the Firephage* *10:57Dudegi WCNews Reporter: And on the screen now is from the city the big aerial fight happened *10:57HiddenlichNews Reporter 3: W-wait? What is going on here? What is that purple gr- *10:57Finn168719News Reporter 2: With the ridiculous Centinid terrorists shooting lasers out of it's eyes. *10:58Beckitten27ok, now things are really getting interesting. unfortunately, i have to go to bed *10:58Dudegi WCNews Reporter: ... *(cri) *(night beck) *10:58TheMoarKrabsSquirrel(bye beck) *10:58Finn168719The United 'Gees Galaxy threatens to declare war on the Centinid Republic just because of an aerial fight *10:58Dudegi WCNews Reporter: We were going to cut to News Reporter 3, but it seems something's happening to distract him *News Reporter: We'll be right back... **cutoff* *10:59HiddenlichNews Reporter 3: NO! DON'T CUT IT- *News Reporter 3: Dang it **The hybrid zombie gets away from the camera view *10:59Dudegi WCNews Reporter: Johnny you should be careful *News Reporter: That wasn't a clone with the virus it seems *11:00HiddenlichNews Reporter 3: That could have been a new development for the story! *11:00Finn168719The Anti-Centinid Republic propaganda are made all over the United 'Gees Galaxy *11:01TheMoarKrabsSquirrel*it appears the Purple Mushroom zombie has entered stage 2 of the Firephage* *11:01Dudegi WCNews Reporter: Well get the camera back on it! *News Reporter: We'll have a helicopter or something for another view *11:01Hiddenlich*The propaganda is put down by the government as far-left attempts to help the virus transmission *11:01Finn168719Finnittania notices this and decides to mock the United 'Gees *11:01HiddenlichNews Reporter 3: It's gone now *11:02Finn168719Finnittania is now one step closer to war *11:02Dudegi WCNews Reporter: Well get in the city then and look for people to interview *11:02TheMoarKrabsSquirrel*the zombie is now in stage 3* *11:02Dudegi WCNews Reporter: We missed the aerial fight, we missed the zombies, we missed that thing, let's not miss at least this *11:02HiddenlichNews Reporter 3: I AM IN THE CITY *11:03Dudegi WC*ok stage 3 is a bit far tmks unless it progresses fast on him *11:03TheMoarKrabsSquirreloh *11:03HiddenlichNews Reporter 3: Half of my camera footage has been tossed out due to your cuts *11:03TheMoarKrabsSquirrel*(oh) *11:03Dudegi WC*it takes a least a day to progress from stage to stage from minor exposure* **unless he tried to use a fire flower* *News Reporter: Well maybe you shouldn't have cut yourself out like that! *News Reporter: Sounded like you were gonna die or something *11:05Finn168719Finnittanian spies started putting anti-UGD propaganda posters, dedicated to mocking the government *GDA* *11:05TheMoarKrabsSquirrel(well scratch the stage 3 thing for now) *11:05Finn168719AGD* *11:06Hiddenlich*A group of Fakegees and Weegee Clones form a group called the Genetic Copies Liberation Foundation *11:06Finn168719One of them compares the Agency of Geeman Diversity to the Nazis *11:06TheMoarKrabsSquirrel*the zombie, still at stage 2, is wandering outside the city* *11:06Dudegi WC*more violent battles take place* **unfortunately, no police are there to kill the zombie* **since they were all killed* *11:06Finn168719A mercenary snipes the zombie *The city is now taken over by Finnittaniagee *11:06Dudegi WC*the zombie gets back up* *11:07TheMoarKrabsSquirrel*the zombie appears to be heading somewhere* *11:07Dudegi WC*the zombie isn't stupid like the others for some reason" *** *11:07TheMoarKrabsSquirrel*suddenly it becomes clear it is trying to find a fire flower to use* *11:07Hiddenlich*A few strangely mutated zombies are attacking a group of civilians *11:08Dudegi WC*a guy with a chainsaw runs out and tries to slash into a zombie* *11:08Hiddenlich*They have flower petals growing out of their heads, black eyes, grayish green skin, and leafy claws *11:08Dudegi WCLugger: AHHHHHHHHH *11:08Finn168719With mushrooms coming out of their backs *11:08HiddenlichMutant Zombie: ARGAHA! *11:08Dudegi WCLugger: DIE YOU INFECTED FREAK *11:08Hiddenlich*The zombie clotheslines Lugger **It then begins to tear at his face *11:09Finn168719The Mercenaries started throwing molotovs at the zombie *11:09Dudegi WC*Lugger is on the ground and can't breathe* *11:09Finn168719burning Lugger in the process *11:09TheMoarKrabsSquirrel*the zombie is near a fire flower farm* *11:09Dudegi WC*the farm is all but destroyed, however* **but perhaps there are hidden fire flowers no one derooted* *11:10TheMoarKrabsSquirrel*they are in the farm's basement* *11:10Dudegi WC*in a secret door* *11:10HiddenlichHobo: ZOMBIE! **The hobo charges at the zombie on all fours *11:10Finn168719The AGD notices the propaganda posters and decides that Finnittania and the Centinid Republic is responsible for this and declares war on them *11:11Hiddenlich(Okay...) *11:11TheMoarKrabsSquirrel*the zombie attacks the hobo* *11:11Finn168719All because they snapped because Finnittanians are being a nuisance to them *11:11HiddenlichHobo: OH GOD! I ****ED UP! SAVE ME PUREEGEE! *11:11Finn168719The Finnittanians* *11:11Dudegi WC*the zombie is more skilled than normal zombies* *11:11Finn168719The Finnittanian-Centinid Raid started occuring *11:11Dudegi WC*meanwhile with Pureegee *11:12HiddenlichPureegee: I hate this guy *11:12Dudegi WCPure Phalanx Messenger: Someone just asked you to save them sir! *Pure Phalanx Messenger: Some smelly hobo *11:12HiddenlichPureegee: You know what? Tell him that he can kiss my ***! *11:12Finn168719Pureegee 2 appears *11:12TheMoarKrabsSquirrel*after mauling the hobo, the zombie grabs the dead body, and begins smashing the farm to find the secret door* *11:12HiddenlichPureegee: He is agnostic! *11:12Finn168719Pureegee 2: Agnostic I see... *11:13Dudegi WCPure Phalanx Messenger: I am getting word...he got brutally killed by a purple orange zombie *Pure Phalanx Messenger: Another job well done *11:13TheMoarKrabsSquirrel*after about 7 hits, a gap appears* **the zombie has broken the secret door* *11:13Hiddenlich*Pureegee gets off his lazy butt and approaches Pureegee 2 *11:13Finn168719The Finnittanian soldiers are seen marching in the streets *11:13Dudegi WC*the wall collapses* **marching in what streets? *11:13HiddenlichPureegee: WHO IN THE NAME OF ***GARD ARE YOU! **? *11:14Finn168719At the street closer to the city *11:14TheMoarKrabsSquirrel*the zombie goes down, and in front of him are a garden of fire flowers* *11:14Finn168719Which is taken over by Finnittaniagee *11:14TheMoarKrabsSquirrel*the zombie approaches them, and then collapses on top of them* *11:14Finn168719Pureegee 2: I am your insane wish granting counterpart who crosses another dimensions! *11:14Hiddenlich(The people of the United 'Gees have gained an unfavorable view of Finnitania due to their attacks) *11:14Dudegi WC*the fire flowers start mutating* *11:14TheMoarKrabsSquirrel*the body of the zombie begins to mutate as well* *11:15Finn168719The Centinid soldiers appeared assisting the Finnittanian soldiers *11:15HiddenlichPureegee: I WISH YOU WOULD GO AWAY! *11:15Dudegi WC*the flowers mutate into partial mushrooms* *11:15TheMoarKrabsSquirrel*the body and flowers begin to glow* **suddenly, giant roots appear* *11:16Dudegi WC*the firephage that was on the zombie is disappearing* *11:16Finn168719Pureegee 2: WISH GRANTED! *grants Pureegee a wish he doesn't ask for, causing him to be on exile* *11:16Hiddenlich(This mutation has created a new kingdom of life) *(I don't know why that was in parentheses. Sorry) *11:16Finn168719Pureegee 2 takes over *11:16Dudegi WC*the zombie cured himself while simultaneously creating a new species* *11:16TheMoarKrabsSquirrel*the glowing zombie and mushrooms fuse into a sprout, which quickly grows into a purple-orange flower-mushroom hybrid* **the plant grows* *11:17Dudegi WC*it's huge* **it becomes much bigger than the trees* *11:17TheMoarKrabsSquirrel*the military force that were following the zombie hear rumbling and take notice* *11:17Hiddenlich*A hobo with a shotgun approaches the strange fungal plant hybrid *11:18Finn168719The people of the United 'Gees also gained an unfavorable view of the Centinid Republic *11:18Dudegi WC*the ground starts caving in* *11:18HiddenlichTaurus: DIE UNHOLY PLANT! **Taurus shoots the fungal plant *11:18Dudegi WC*it does nothing as the plant regenerates* *11:18TheMoarKrabsSquirrel*the plant sprays a orange-purple gas at the hobo, which causes him to grow purple mushrooms and orange flowers all over him as he screams in agony* *11:18Finn168719The Finnittanian tanks starts shooting flames at the fungal plant *11:19Dudegi WC*firephage around the plant disappears* *11:19TheMoarKrabsSquirrel*the hobo's body explodes into the same gas, and it begins spreading* *11:19Dudegi WC*the plant absorbed it to block the flames* *11:19Finn168719The Finnittanian Supersoldiers are seen, wearing Blue colored Spartan armors *Armor* *Which resembles Master Chief from Combat Evolved *The Supersoldiers started shooting flames at the zombies *11:20TheMoarKrabsSquirrel*the trees nearby absorb the gas, and begin growing flowers and mushrooms before burning into the gas* *11:21Dudegi WC*I can't tell if tmks wants this plant to be good or a killing machine on steroids *11:21Finn168719More like a killing machine on steroids *11:21TheMoarKrabsSquirrelyes *that's my plan *11:21Dudegi WCoh *Mind if I add one detail? *11:21TheMoarKrabsSquirrelwhat *11:21Hiddenlich*Soras the Spartan approaches the fungal plant *11:21Dudegi WCthe zombie is controlling the plant *Not Soras D: *11:21HiddenlichSoras: I AM SORAS! *Soras: I COME FROM THE PLANET EARTH-2! YOU WILL DIE NOW! *11:22TheMoarKrabsSquirrel(@Dudegi: I kinda want the plant to be self-aware *11:22Hiddenlich*Soras punches the fungal plant *11:22TheMoarKrabsSquirrel) *11:22Finn168719Columbo: Not again... *11:22Dudegi WC(Alright) *11:22Finn168719Columbo appears to be wearing the spartan armor *11:22HiddenlichSoras: ... **The plant is not affected by the punch *11:22Finn168719Columbo: And punches are for weaklings... *11:22HiddenlichSoras: ARGH! *11:22Finn168719Columbo pulls out the acid cannon and sprays at the plant *11:22Hiddenlich*Soras tries to body slam Columbo *11:23Dudegi WC*the tree-gas plants more shroomplants* *11:23Finn168719Columbo dodges before Soras can *Columbo: And you thought I was leading a cult! *11:23Dudegi WC*these are slow to grow, however, because they don't have a vessel to use* *11:23TheMoarKrabsSquirrel*eventually, the gas reaches to the city* *11:23Finn168719Columbo shoves Sora's face to the tree *breaking the visor in the progress *11:23HiddenlichSoras: DON'T CALL ME WEAK YOU B*****O! *11:23Dudegi WC*the teleportation grid surrounding the city is keeping the gas out* **most of it anyway* *11:24Hiddenlich*Soras grabs Columbo's arm and slams it on his knee *11:24Finn168719Columbo: MY ARM! IT'S BROKEN! *11:24TheMoarKrabsSquirrel*the little bit leaks in* *11:24Finn168719Columbo starts poking Soras' eyes with his fingers *11:24HiddenlichSoras: OUCH! *11:24TheMoarKrabsSquirrel*the tree behind them begins to become infected* *11:25Finn168719The spores entered Soras' face *Columbo walks away *11:25HiddenlichSoras: ACH! NOW! **NO *Soras: COLUMBO! HELP ME! *11:25Dudegi WC*the News Reporter who was walking the city starts coughing violently* *11:25Finn168719Columbo: Okay. *11:25Hiddenlich(Soras starts to mutate ** *11:25Finn168719Columbo walks back and sprays acid on Sora's face *11:25Dudegi WC*the military men shoot rocket launchers at Soras* **in an attempt to vaporize his body* *11:25HiddenlichSoras: AHHHH!!! **Soras explodes **His armor acts as shrapnel *11:26Dudegi WCCabbos: We gotta get out of here Columbo! *11:26Finn168719Columbo: Why do I bother working with a lunatic named Soras! *Columbo: Fine... *11:26Dudegi WCCabbos: That gas is gonna kill all of us *11:26Finn168719Columbo runs away from the gas *11:26Dudegi WC*Cabbos and the others rev up those fryers* **I mean engines* *11:27Hiddenlich*The planet's atmosphere begins to slowly change *11:27Dudegi WC*the mushroom still grows bigger* *11:28Finn168719Finnittaniagee teleports out of the planet *11:28TheMoarKrabsSquirrel*in an urban part of the city, another mushroom begins growing* **it's small, but it will become big soon* *11:28Dudegi WC*the city begins evacuation* **with no police and random acts of violence happening* *11:29TheMoarKrabsSquirrel(what happens to the infected guy) *11:29Dudegi WC*people decide to try to find other cities or towns to hold out in* *(the infected guy became part of the mushroom I thought) *(And that's why it got so big) *11:29TheMoarKrabsSquirrel(no the guy in the city) *11:29TheEnderGamerIn another part of the city, small, but prominent mushrooms are in patches on the floor *11:29Dudegi WC(oh that guy) *(well he dies) *11:30TheMoarKrabsSquirrel(does he infect some people) *11:30TheEnderGamerThe mushrooms have a green-coloured gas coming from them *11:30Dudegi WC(nope but if he was a clone he could) *11:30Hiddenlich*There are hipsters worshipping the mushrooms on the south side side of the city *11:30TheMoarKrabsSquirrel(oh yeah i forgot the clone rule lol) *11:30Hiddenlich*They are doing very disturbing things *11:30Dudegi WC*Essentially the mutation turned firephage into a deadly virus for everyone* **since it can now spread firephage and poison* *11:31TheMoarKrabsSquirrel(just how i wanted it) *the guy in the city explodes into the infectious gas *11:31Hiddenlich*The zombies look nothing like firephage victims at all any more *11:32Finn168719They now looked like flood infected-esque mushroom creatures *11:32TheMoarKrabsSquirrel*they look like purple-orange cronenburg-like flower/mushroom hybrids* *11:32Dudegi WC*the bodies are kept alive by the firephage which mutated with the poison* *11:32TheEnderGamerThe mushroom manages to sprout towards the south side of the city *11:33Dudegi WC*the smaller mushroom starts bleeding poison through the ground* **with no containment the poison can spread more freely in the dirt* Category:Unfinished Roleplays